A Romance In Time
by Gywnn-Potter
Summary: Hermione and a new student went back in time to the time of the Marauders...... what will happens if they fall in love?
1. King Cross

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter's characters they belong to J.K Rowling…but do you want me to have _Remus or Sirius?_

Chapter: 1 King Cross 

Hermione Granger was at King's Cross Station waiting for her two best friends. She hadn't seen them all summer, because she had been in Rome; Harry Potter had stayed at the Burrow with Ron Weasley, her other good friend. She couldn't wait to see them. As she started her 6th year, she carried a secret; she was going to take more classes and needed a time turner again. She looked down to the bump that was in her shirt and knew she that nothing bad would happen because of it this year... as far as she thought, anyway.

"Hermione!" called a boy with messy black hair and green eyes. Hermione ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you, Harry! I missed you so much!" Hermione then turned to a

Redheaded boy. "Ron!" she cried, before giving him a hug, also.

"Can you believe that we have one more year after this one, then we're out of school?" Hermione asked, picking up crookshanks.

"We better get on and find a compartment," Harry said, and they went down the row. They found and empty compartment and went inside.

"I can't believe that this is our next to last year," Harry said

"Yeah, I know mate," Ron said

"So, how were your summers, guys?"

"It was bloody wicked! We played Quidditch day and night," Ron said, getting excited.

"How was your summer, Hermione?"

"Well, I learned all about the Roman wizards and their old spells. It was all very interesting…"

Just then the compartment door opened…

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," asked a girl their age. She was a slim, with black hair and brown eye.

"Umm…" Ron said looking at her with his mouth open.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Sure"

The girl went to sit next to Hermione. "Hi, my name is Guinevere Adams, but you can just call me Gwynn."

"Well, I'm Hermione and this is Harry and Ron."

"Where are you from?" Harry asked.

"I'm from America. I went to Salem Academy, but then we moved."

"So," Ron said, "What house do you think you're going to be? Or do you even know what the houses here are?"

Gwynn though for a moment then said. "Well, they had houses at my school. And I know your houses here, too. My parents went here and I was born here; both my parents were in Gryffindor, so I guess I'll be in Gryffindor. What about you? What house are you in?"

"Oh, we're all in Gryffindor," Harry said, looking at Gwynn hopefully.

She lifted her head to catch a glimpse of his face. "I really like the color of your eyes," she said, looking at him, slightly blushing at her remark. With that, Gwynn opened up a bag she had and took out a book.

Just then, the compartment door opened again.

"Well, well, if it isn't Scarface, Weasel King, and the Mudblood." Then Draco saw Gwynn. "Well, you must be new. I'll help you find where you should be and who you should hang out with."

And with that he stuck his hand out so that Gwynn could shake it.

"No thanks," she said in a cold voice, and not shaking Draco's hand. Draco looked like someone had just smacked him in his face.

"Your loss," he said, before taking out his wand and pointing it at Gwynn.

In a heartbeat, Gwynn drew her own wand as well. "You think you scare me." She said with a laugh.

"Draco LEAVE!" Hermione shouted, getting in the middle of them

"Get out of the way Mudblood," Draco said, pushing her out of the way.

Then Hermione tripped over Draco's feet, and sent the time turner around her neck spinning.

"Hermione!" yelled Gwynn, trying to steady Hermione; she succeeded only in getting herself tangled in the thin chain hanging from Hermione's neck.

The next thing Harry, Ron, and Draco knew, there was no one there where Hermione and Gwynn were.

"Where did they go?"

* * *

**AN: a lot of people didn't like the first Ch1 so I rewrote it so hope you like it and no Gwynn isn't a Mary sue she has issues lol and I have a Live Journal so if you want to know updates and stuff. And I would like to thanks all that review last time.**


	2. Like His Father

A/N:sorry sorry sorry you all must really,really,realy hate me!I had a lot of thing going on right now,but i got a co-writter and we are doing great together.and also on my other FF i'll update soon on that one too.so on to the Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 

Title: Like His Father

Hermione and Gwynn froze. The whole room was spinning as the hands of time flew violently into the past. Less than two seconds after they froze, they both fell face first into a hallway of the Hogwarts Express and were knocked unconscious - they had hit their heads pretty hard.

There were four boys in the compartment across from where the girls fell. One of them was asleep, and three of them were eyeing the girls with interest. Clearly the same two thoughts were in their minds. Who are they? Where did they come from? The boys pick up the girls and set them down on the seats opposite of their sleeping friend.

"What the bloody hell...?" began a tall and handsome boy with nice black hair and an athletic build.

"What…?" said a skinny, good looking boy with messy black hair, hazel eyes, and thick glasses. "Where do you think they come from?"

"No clue," said the tall boy. "But they are gorgeous, aren't they?" he involuntarily touched his hair. "Wonder what there doing here..." he said eyeing the girls.

"Well, Padfoot, looks like two new members of your fan club," said a sarcastic voice coming from a very handsome golden-eyed boy with shoulder-length golden hair. (here in this FF sirius has every girl but remus doesnt and he jealous)

"You may be right Moony..."

The one called Moony rolled his eyes. His attention was quickly focused upon the two girls.

Gwynn slowly opened her eyes. She let out a very loud scream, which woke up Hermione and the sleeping boy. Moony ran forward to console the screaming girl, but apparently she didn't want his comforting. She began beating her fists on his back. Moony didn't let go. She motioned to bite his shoulder in anger, but he jerked away. She crossed her arms and looked toward Hermione.

Hermione sat up and looked at the Time Turner. Then she realized what had happened. Gwynn and I have traveled backing time, she thought. How am I going to explain this to her? She looked at Gwynn in amazement. Just then, a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes walked into the compartment.

"James Potter!" she yelled. Everyone jumped. She looked livid.

"Yes, Stacie?" said the messy-haired boy, his voice mockingly innocent. His friends looked wide-eyed. They sensed the trouble James was in.

"James, what am I going to do with you!" shouted the girl called Stacie. "Severus told me what happened..."

"Oh," butted in Padfoot. "You mean the whole 'hair-so-greasy' thing? Snape can do that on his own." Everyone in the compartment except Gwynn and Stacie found this hilarious, and snorted loudly.

"Sirius! That is not funny!" said Stacie severely. Everyone got quiet really quickly. Sirius shrugged and began talking in-depth with Moony. Stacie and James were still arguing.

Hermione got up and said" i need to go to the bathroom come on Gwynn. Gwynn got up but it seems against her own free will. outside Hermione turned to Gwynn. "Gwynn, I have things I need to explain to you." She showed Gwynn the Time Turner. "I think we went back in time about 15 years. dont say ANYTHING and we beeter get back inside." with that She open the compartment door.

"Who are you?" asked Sirius. The whole compartment turned to them.

Hermione hesitated. "Hermione... Adams," she said. "And this is my cousin, Gwynn." Gwynn shot a glance at Hermione and nodded slowly.

"Well hello," said Moony. "Allow me to introduce the rest of us. That's James Potter, the one with the glasses, and his sister Stacie. This is Sirius Black, the one over-obsessed with his hair, and this is Peter Pettigrew, the one with the pointy nose… the short one. And I am Remus Lupin." he said. "Nice to meet you both." They all shook hands.

"Where did you come from?" asked James again, quite concerned.

Hermione said quickly, "from Beauxbatons.

James and Stacie just look, and went back to arguing about Snape. Sirius and Remus were staring at Hermione and Gwynn curiously. Hermione had a sneaking suspension that they could read minds. Gwynn just wished they would just look somewhere else.

"Sweet?" said James. "Yeah, and if he washed his hair he'd be handsome, too, right? He's a snake, Stacie! A slime ball if I've ever seen one. And the world's biggest git!"

"What! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Yeah I do! You don't know this guy, Stacie!"

"No, James, it's you that doesn't know him!" said Stacie. She picked up her books and slammed the compartment door, shattering the glass. Remus muttered reparo and it was good as new. Her footsteps could be heard going further to the back of the train.

"Well done, Prongs," said Siruis with a grin.

James gave his friend a hard look and took a seat.

Hermione finally realized where Harry got his temper from, and what he would have done in the same situation. He was more like his father then anyone could have ever guessed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN

Well I'm am so sorry but I cant continue this FF, there a lot of things going on that I just cant do it no more, but if anyone would like to have this FF and finish it for me I would love it if you do. Just email me if you have any question and would like to have this FF.

Sorry to all my readers, maybe someday if I can get over this "little furry problem" I'll start it up again.


End file.
